Catelyn Stark
Lady Catelyn Stark, born Catelyn Tully and later known as Lady Stoneheart, was the wife of Eddard Stark and the mother of his five children. She was the mother of Robb Stark, King in the North, and first died with him at the Red Wedding that saw the end of his war. She was also the mother of Sansa Stark who would later become Queen of Westeros, and Rickon Stark, who would go on to be Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. After her murder by the Freys, she was resurrected by Beric Dondarrion and went on to lead the Brotherhood Without Banners when he died giving her life, hanging any Frey whether they were complicit in her son's death or no. She would later die a second death at the hands of Brienne of Tarth, her sworn sword, with the Valyrian Steel blade Oathkeeper to grant her a merciful end. History Young Wolf's Campaign (298 - 299 AC) With the Greatjon of House Umber declaring the first King in the North in three centuries, and with that King being her son, Catelyn stayed by Robb Stark's side through his campaign instead of returning to Winterfell and her other sons. She was sent to treat with the two Baratheon claimants, Stannis and Renly, where she met Brienne of Tarth and had the woman sworn into her service. She would later set Jaime Lannister free on the promise he would return her daughters to her, which earned her the ire of her son and his supporters. Red Wedding (299 AC) Alongside her son and many Stark supporters, Catelyn was killed by Freys and Boltons at the Red Wedding of her brother Edmure Tully and Roslin Frey. Her throat was cut and she was dumped in a river in mockery of the Tully funeral tradition. Her corpse was found three days later by the Brotherhood Without Banners, and when Thoros of Myr refused to resurrect her, Beric Dondarrion gave his life to raise her from the dead. Due to the manner of her death, however, she could no longer speak coherently, and the water had left her corpse-like even in life. Hangwoman (299 - 300 AC) With Beric dead, the risen Catelyn Stark took charge of the Brotherhood, setting them on a path to carve bloody revenge through the members of House Frey for their crimes. Her exploits became a legend in the Riverlands, known by the names of Hangwoman, the Silent Sister, and Mother Merciless. Some thought her Beric's bride, and many of the tales state that he still lives despite his death. She would eventually apprehend Brienne of Tarth and her squire Podrick Payne during their journey across the Riverlands, failing to hang them both. Catelyn Stark finally died a second time at the hands of Brienne, her sworn sword, as a mercy. Legacy She was remembered as a woman of strength before her resurrection, known for being a fierce mother who would go to any length for her children. Her descendants are ignorant to her identity as Lady Stoneheart, and merely remember the good words passed down from their ancestors. Category:House Stark Category:House Tully Category:Riverlander